Seth
He is a character in the Street Fighter series. Seth (セス) is the main antagonist of Street Fighter IV. He is the head of Shadaloo's weapon division, S.I.N. According to the official Street Fighter website, Seth is one of many genetically engineered replacement bodies for M. Bison. [1 AppearanceEdit Bearing chrome skin and an extremely muscular physique, Seth is a synthetic human; whether android or cyborg is unclear. In his abdomen and enclosed inside a pattern consisting of the Eight Trigrams of Taoist cosmology is an exposed area, which contains a rotating yin-yang sphere. This sphere, which he calls the Tanden Engine, appears to be the source of his power, where it copies and translates the data from Seth's opponents, and allows him to mimic the special techniques of other fighters, such as Ken's Shoryuken, Guile's Sonic Boom, and Dhalsim's unique ability to stretch his limbs. When Seth uses his Tanden Engine to create a vacuum his skin color changes to navy blue, and his eyes turn black with a white iris. PersonalityEdit Unlike most villains, Seth is generally very calm and concise, as he only displays the least bit of arrogance, except perhaps in his annoying-by-design tendency to laugh and gloat when pulling off his super moves. StoryEdit Seth is the 15th of at least 26 enhanced beings that use data collected from the world warriors to create a deadly style of mixed martial arts. Seth claims to be superior as a result of his humanity while the others are merely puppets. His storyline indicates that he plans to control the remnants of Shadaloo through S.I.N after Bison's apparent death at the hands of Akuma in Street Fighter II. He also attempts to manipulate Juri Han, a woman who possesses a bionic eye he created. She confronts him and unexpectedly offers to work for him, to which he agrees. He hosts a World Warrior tournament in hopes of luring Ryu to complete his BLECE project, but is dismayed at reports that Bison has once again returned from death. Bison finally encounters Seth and defeats him in combat, and afterwards tells him that in fact everything that has happened has gone according to Bison's plan. After Bison leaves, Juri tells Seth that she intentionally pitted the two against each other, but is disappointed that Seth was not more of a challenge for Bison. She then crushes his Tanden Engine, leaving him twitching on the floor.[2]He is then found by C. Viper, who finishes him off.[3] Afterwards, Ryu would encounter another "Seth" and defeat him and destroy the BLECE machine. Bison commands the remaining "puppets" and they wreak havoc on the fighters in and around the S.I.N. compound, as many of the characters' endings depict them defeating a version of "Seth". After the tournament, C. Viper informs her superiors that the "remaining 26" are in her sights.[3] Whether this statement takes the ones defeated by various characters into account is not clear. Fighting styleEdit Seth employs special powers and techniques from combatants in the game and appears to be one of the most powerful characters to appear in the Street Fighter franchise. His normal techniques are similar to Urien's and Gill's from Street Fighter III. He possesses various attacks such as a Shoryuken that can hit three times and is very similar to the one that Ryu, Ken, Akuma, Gouken, and Sakura use; Zangief's piledriver, Chun-Li and El Fuerte's Wall Jumps, Chun-Li's Yosokyaku and a variation of her Lightning Legs, Akuma and Gouken's Tenmakujinkyaku (Dive Kick), as well as vacuum blasts with the flick of his wrists, similar to Charlie's Sonic Boom. He also possesses a metamorphic body of sorts, being able to stretch his arms like Dhalsim, as well as teleport like him. His unique ability seems to center around space as he is able to suck in opponents from afar and pound on them afterwords. When using this ability, his body turns black temporarily. It's notable that Seth's attack and defense are increased when fighting him in Arcade Mode. When the player actually uses him, his abilities are more balanced. His unlockable version has the least hit points (vitality) of any character, and the lowest damaging Ultra. TechniquesEdit *''Sonic Boom:'' Motion is identical to Hadoken, but the projectile itself functions just like Guile's. Seth uses one hand for the attack, like Charlie did. EX-able. Similar to Remy from Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. *''Shoryuken:'' up to 3 hits (must redo Shoryuken motion), EX-able. Resembles Ryu's Shoryuken somewhat. *''Spinning Piledriver:'' Seth uppercuts the opponent into the air, then teleports above the opponent and smashes him into the ground. EX-able. Similar to Zangief's. *''Hyakuretsu Kyaku:'' Seth does a single kick followed by a rapid flurry with his other leg if it connects. EX-able. *''Yoga Teleport:'' Identical to Dhalsim's; although he cannot use this move in midair. *''Tanden Engine'': This attempts to draw the opponent closer; halves any energy in Seth's super bar when EXed. *''Yosokyaku'': While in the air, Seth kicks the opponent while upright. Can be repeated three times. Similar to Chun-Li somewhat. *''Tenmakujinkyaku'': While in the air, Seth does a dive kick towards the opponent. *''Focus Attack'': A long range tackle similar to Urien's Chariot Tackle in Street Fighter III. Super AttacksEdit *'Tanden Storm:' Seth produces a ball of energy that draws in his opponent and hits them repeatedly before blasting them away. This move will not properly connect if your opponent is in the air, as they will be juggled, taking little damage. *'Tanden Stream (Ultra Combo):' Seth attempts to draw the opponent into his stomach and then hurls them into the screen. Can be guarded simply by holding back. Doesn't do very much damage, but charges quick due to Seth's low defense. *'Tanden Typhoon (Ultra Combo):' Seth twists his body into an arc, with his feet and head on the ground and his stomach facing upwards. He then unleashes a violent vortex diagonally upwards. Category:Street Fighter Category:MK Vs. SF Category:Capcom